


in the rain (you stand alone)

by aecusfalcon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Open Ending, Romantic Tension, Tumblr Prompts, aziraphale's pov, lots of internal thoughts, short & to the point, walking under the same umbrella in the rain is romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecusfalcon/pseuds/aecusfalcon
Summary: he sits in the rain without an umbrella in the middle of the night because he's stubborn if nothing else.





	in the rain (you stand alone)

     he’s soaking wet and miserable. he could just miracle it away but… but oh he’s been getting those strongly worded letters again and he doesn’t particularly feel like reading many more in recent time. so he’s sitting in the rain, on a bench, waiting for a taxi. but of course, it’s so late he doubts he’ll even see a single one. aziraphale never really used umbrellas, never saw the need of one, always whisking the water off of himself to stay relatively dry.

he grumbles a frustrated sigh, as the clouds continue their onslaught. the rain stops above him, and the sudden lack of water hitting him makes him look up. “crowley?” he asks rhetorically, a smile soon spreading.

“angel.” he’s holding the umbrella over him, the rain soaking him now too and he looks rather ridiculous now. “what are you doing out here in the rain? you look like a wet dog.”

aziraphale stands up and crowley moves his arm to lift the umbrella over him, then over them both as he sidles up next to him. “i was on a walk when it started raining. i could ask you the same, my dear.”

“ _well_ ,” he juts out his bottom lip in that endearing way and cocks his head to the side a little, looking away from him, “was in the neighborhood. being a wily demon et cetera.”

he’s surprised crowley doesn’t chastise him for “not just miracling the water away”.

     it’s in these moments that those thoughts he so desperately tries to suppress creep their way to the surface and he can’t seem to stop them. crowley is a much needed warmth at his side as they walk in silence. it reminds him of when he first came to earth, when he first left heaven. it was a nice change. he always hated how cold and empty and how very detached heaven was from feelings and how nothing ever looked _lived in_. crowley, however, is warm, and a mess, and he loves it. he’s like home, in a way that aziraphale doesn’t quite understand.

he glances over at crowley, sees that neutral expression he so often wears. sometimes aziraphale thinks he looks sad, like his shoulders are weighed down by the weight of his wings. he never says that though, knows those kinds of conversations should be kept to when they’re drinking. when it’s easier to say those things.

aziraphale wants to say something, for once, in the middle of their silent reverie. he opens his mouth, then he closes it, knowing crowley wouldn’t want to hear it. he doesn’t _have_ to be nice, he didn’t _have_ to lend him his umbrella and walk home with him even if he already feels at home. but he does and he did and aziraphale _desperately_ wants to say something about it.

he doesn’t, though.

     they show up at his bookshop and aziraphale pauses at the door, turns to crowley, and smiles that smile of his only meant for him. “thank you, crowley.”

he scoffs, and even though he can’t see his eyes behind his sunglasses he can tell he rolls them at him. “please, none of that nonsense.”

they fall silent again and aziraphale opens his door, “you know…” he starts, slowly so, “it’s pouring a great deal out, are you sure you don’t want to stay here until it lets up?”

crowley seems to contemplate it for a moment, before he folds up his umbrella, “lead the way, angel.”

he smiles fully now and opens the door all the way, gesturing, “after you.”

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from my tumblr @gayhoratius  
> literally i just cannot stop thinking abt them...  
> also i don't say it bc it's limited 3rd but crowley was only out and about because he went to zira's bookshop first, found it closed, and went to go find him.


End file.
